MMPR The War At Hand
by marick stone
Summary: I suck at summarys so here it goes an old evil returns and its up to our heros to stop him
1. Chapter 1

**MMPR THE WAR AT HAND**

**WRITTEN BY CHAUD BLAZE **

Whats up people before I post the first chapter Im gonna give you all the background so everyone will be on the same page. This takes place shortly after Once A Ranger, but there are a few things I need to say. The rangers will using their ninja gear all 6 of them as for my first oc he will be a ranger too. It will be a crossover with dino thunder. And for all the rocky fans Ricky will not be the red ranger sry all you rRocky fans but I decoded to use Jason to me (and a lot of other people) know that Rocky was not a good red ranger I may decide to use him as the blue zeo ranger. Kat was never the pink crane ranger. But yes she will be in there as will justin.

Ok here are my parings

Tommy/Kim (of course)

Adam/Aishia

Billy/Haliey

OC/OC

Kira/Justin

as for Conner Eathen Trent Jason Kat (Rocky?) Thats all up to you the readers, I want yall to have a voice in this as well. And every so often ill have a poll up for yall to decide I will try to update at least twice a month.

Also I will do a trailer for this on youtube and I will let yall know when its up

**MAY THE POWER PROTECT YOU ALL**

CHAUD BLAZE


	2. The Begging Of The End

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN THE POWER RANGERS SABAN AND DISNEY DOES. TRUST ME IF I OWNED THEM IT WOULD NOT BE THE CRAP IT WAS WHEN NINGA STORM STARTED. I DO OWN THE PLOT AND ALL MY OC'S. WHICH YOU MAY USE IN YOUR OWN FANFICS WITH MY PREMISSION. **

**CHAPTER 1 **

**THE BEGENING OF THE END**

"Everyone ready?" Tommy asked as he was bringing a tray of smoothies to the table where the other rangers were sitting at.

"Ready for what hansom?" Kim asked as she took a smoothie from the tray.

"Yea bro why have you been so fuckin secertative here lately? Dont make me kick your ass like I did when you wore the color green again." Jason asked as he took his drink and gave Tommy the one finger salute.

"Fuck you Jase," was Tommys reply as he gave Billy, Adam and Aishia their drinks.

"My younger brother is moving to Angel Grove finally he said hes tired of the big city action in Atlanta." Tommy said as he took his seat next to Kim.

"Well," Adam said, "If hes looking to getting away form the action then why did he dicide to move to good old cali?"

Billy repied, "Well thats true I mean tend to stick to our state thats where its always been at for these last 15 or so years."

"Now you know Billy," Asihia said, "The Lost Galaxy rangers were not here."

"True that is true," Billy said.

"You know what I dont believe?" Jason said.

"Whats that?" everyone said.

"That our forgetful friend over here," Jason said as he was pointing at Tommy.

"Oh... Shit," Tommy said.

"That Tommy Oliver here is a doctor and has worn just about every color in the rainbow." Jason said.

"So Tommy," Adam said. "Are you going to move back to Angel Grove or Stay in Reefside?"

"Actually," Tommy said, "I am moving back here and to be honost im moving in with Kim. Also my team is moving here to Connor wants to open a soccer camp here, Eathan and Hayley are coming to work with Billy, Trent is going to run the plant here that Aton is building and Kira well you all know Kira is goin to go wherever Trent goes. Which reminds me I got to go and pick up my little bro from the airport Ill call yall when I get back.

Tommy gets up and starts to leave the juice bar when all of a sudden the power goes out and the ground starts to shake real bad. "Why do I got a bad feeling something is about to happen?" Tommy says.

"Its probably from the Jungle Fury rangers," Adam said. "Their fighting Di Shi now." Adam get up with Aishia and they walk out the juice bar, "Alpha is finishing up the security system at the dojo so me and my baby are going to open it for classes a little early today."

" im goin with ya bro to get your brother," Jason said as he got up to go pay Earnie for their drinks.

"No charge for my colorful animal friends," Earnie said as Jason tried to pay him. Jason thanked him as he and Tommy left the juice bar. As they left the bar and got into Jasons red mustang Jason looked at Tommy and said , "You know I swear that Earnie knows that were the power rangers."

As they are driving down the road leading to the airport, it starts to rain horribley to the point that you could not even see two feet in front of you. Then all of a sudden there is a group of things standing in the road a group of things that the power rangers know all too well Ooze men.

**A/N:** I know its a cliffhanger but I promise I will make it up in the next chapter I promise yall see that link on the bottom click on it and review


End file.
